deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Forest/NPCs
Royal Coat Rack (1) The Royal Coat Rack is a Darkner who can be encountered in Forest. It resembles a gray metal jack with two eyes that protrude from between four of its spikes, while the last two spikes append an elongated body and act as legs. Along with Little Ball, it guards the chest that contains Ragger. When spoken to by the party, it begs them to take the Ragger, a hand-me-down item which no longer fits it anymore, and use it to defeat King. It explains that it used to be the Royal Coat Rack at Card Castle before King fired the whole staff. If the party gets past King without harming anyone, the Royal Coat Rack is among the celebrants at Card Castle afterwards. Again accompanied by Little Ball, it congratulates the party on their victory, excited that it can become a coat hanger again. It adds that it asked Seam to come to the castle too, but "there was no interest." Little Ball (2) Little Ball is a Darkner the party can encounter in Forest. It resembles a small, shiny pink ball with blue lines of discouragement on its face. Along with the Royal Coat Rack, it sits beside the chest that contains the Ragger. If spoken to, it mumbles that it's just a little ball and doesn't want to discuss anything. If the party gets past King without harming anyone, Little Ball is among the celebrants at Card Castle afterwards, and says that even a little ball "can say something like thank you." The Royal Coat Rack again accompanies Little Ball, and their juxtaposition suggests that Little Ball represents the bouncing ball in jacks. Blue Blocks (3, 4) The Blue Blocks are Darkners the party can encounter in Forest. They are light blue, roughly square-shaped with rounded corners, and have pointy yellow feet and darker blue letters surrounding their eyes. B blocks have two eyes and a visible mouth, while O blocks have only a single eye and no visible mouth. They tend to add their letters to words where they don't belong. Only B and O blocks have been seen so far. Together, a B named Bow-Bow and an unnamed O stand behind the chest containing the Dice Brace. Bracelets are Bow-Bow's favorite, and O suggests, at length, that the party not listen to Bow-Bow since she won't stop talking. If the party gets past King without harming anyone, two B blocks and two O blocks are among the celebrants at Card Castle afterwards, arranged in line with the two Os in the middle. Each congratulates the party effusively for their victory. Worm (5) The Worm is a Darkner and minor NPC the party can encounter in Forest. The Worm is a worm or caterpillar-like creature and consists of multiple segments of alternating colors in white, green, and pink. It has rosy cheeks adorning its face and two green antennae protruding out of its head. It makes its home by a tree whose leaves are falling. When spoken to, the worm states that, before the King showing up, it used to eat the leaves that fall from the tree nearby. In actuality, it still does so, and laments: "Such is the way of the worm..." Starwalker (6) Starwalker is a hidden NPC the party can encounter in Forest. In the area with the Starwalker Bird, if the party backtracks after ringing the bell, the original Starwalker can be found on the other side of the path (this can be done from either direction). If spoken to, they proclaim their displeasure about the birds, declaring that they are the original Starwalker. If found in this way, the party can encounter them again in the prison of Card Castle, again expressing their distaste (this time for the jail), and once again declaring that they are indeed the original Starwalker. Starwalker Bird (7) The party encounters a Starwalker Bird sitting beside a path in Forest. As they approach it, the Bird rises into the air and pursues the party, firing bullets at them until they reach the other side of the room and either leave or ring the bell. Whichever option they choose, a Starwalker Bird always appears upon entering the room again and continues to attack. If the bell is rung, the original Starwalker can be found on the side of the room where the party entered. If the party enters from the right side of the room, rings the bell, and catches up to the ambulatory part of the bird before it walks out of the room, they receive 40 Dark Dollars "from Starwalker's ambient luster." One of the rooms in the Forest Maze has two Starwalker Birds, one on each side, that pursue the party. The room has no bell for neutralizing them. Starwalker Bird resembles a white-winged bird that has a golden head shaped like a four-pointed star, with two small dark diamond shapes as "eyes." The bottom-most point is longer than the others, and has another point behind it to serve as the bottom of its "beak." The Starwalker Bird's pattern of attack is predictable. The Bird fires three simultaneous and diverging star-shaped bullets aimed at Kris's current position. The party must dodge each attack until they reach the opposite end of the room. The easiest way to dodge its attacks is by running along the path and avoiding any walls. A Man The man is a hidden NPC the party can encounter in Forest. After the party finds the Hidden Area, "a man" can be located behind a single tree at the end of the path. The man's name and appearance are completely unknown. He does not talk to the party directly; the entire interaction is only explained through the narration. The man offers the party an item without revealing what it is. After this enigmatic offer is accepted or declined, the man ceases to be there. If accepted, the item is revealed to be an egg. References fr:PNJs de la Forest ru:NPC Леса